Tricks are for Lovers
by WorldPeaceMan
Summary: Ava Tye, has always been a girl who wanted a little more in life. It just so happens that Loki and the school gang happen to be in town. Only thing though, The gods are not suppose to interfere with human life. What happens when the God of Fire and Mischief can't follow those rules? What are the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I gazed out the window my mind instantly checking off my mental checklist. 

One, go to school and Ace the Anatomy test – Check. Two, turn in my analysis essay on Ancient Myths – Check. Three, eat lunch and set up an appointment with the guidance counselor to further preparation for the upcoming college entrance exams – Check. Four, Survive Pre-Cal.. -50% Check.

That's when a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Ms. Tye, won't you answer the question for the class?"

I casted my emerald eyes to the board to see a foreign language mixed with some type of new symbols, which meant absolutely nothing to me.

_'Oh Great,_' I thought_. '-so much for checking off survive Pre-cal off my list...'_

Mr. Carmichael cleared his thought loudly, as if to make sure he had my attention. "Ms. Tye, an answer please."

I adjusted myself in my chair and examined the board once more. Seeing no ray of hope, no type of clarification strike me, I simply gave up. "Mr. Carmichaels, I believe that is a very good question..."

I then turned and pointed my finger to my fellow classmate, and was acknowledge with a dirty look.

"For Alyssa."

Mr. Carmichaels aspirated a long and annoyed sigh of disappointment. "If this question had been on a pop quiz what would you have done?"

I shrugged my shoulders and answered whole heartedly."Dunno, probably would've just skipped it."

He shook his head and just as he was about to open his mouth to say some smart teacher comeback, the bell rang. Thus, signaling a wave of students to swarm out of the room, myself included.

_'Thank goodness.'_ I thought to myself.

Leaving campus, I watched as all the groups began to form, gossiping about the latest rumors, discussing the fight that had broken out during lunch, chatting about boys and such. I rolled my eyes, they were so lame. I mean not that I was one to speak, being a nobody who just liked to go home and write fanfictions about my future husband _Thor_, but hey at least I wasn't caving into society's norm!

As I walked down the street I began to see more people. A couple walked by, hand in hand, completely enthralled with each other. Seeing that kind of thing killed me inside.

_'I want Thor to hurry up and come home so we can get married.' _I wined to myself.

Here I was a blonde seventeen year-old, with a pretty good body, being forced to walk home alone, and forced to wait for the love of my life. Life is just too evil.

"It's just not fair..." I mumbled to myself as I dragged my feet. Slinging my bookbag over my shoulder, I began searching for my house keys. I wasn't paying any attention and didn't see nor hear any sign of someone coming. Until out of nowhere something solid, and definitely male, collided into me. I fell to the ground, pinned in an awkward position with the stranger on top of me. Our noses were smashed against each other, and the only thing I could see other than red was bright icy blue orbs staring directly down at me.

I blinked and began to shift around beneath his weight. "Umm, I don't mean to make this situation any weirder than it is but..." Before I could sputter more words out the stranger was off me and on his feet. He stood above me a weird look on his face.

I couldn't tell what was more impressive how tall he was, the four beauty marks, or the fact his hair was redder than any gingers I've ever met.

His eyes widened just before he pointed his finger at my bag.

"Why is Thorsy's name written all over your bag?"

"Excuse me? Thorsy? The name is Thor and he is my husband." I said in a matter-a-fact manner. A sly smile began to tug at the ends of the mystery man's lips, his eyebrows lifted showing an amused expression on his face.

"Oh," He cooed "You're married to Thorsy?"

I could feel a vein pop up on my forehead, this guy was more irritating than my teachers. "I'm sorry, I don't think I ever caught your name..."

He crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at me. "That's none of your business, kitten."

"Kitten?" In all my confusing he took out a piece of brightly wrapped candy and tossed it at me. "Till next time, Kitten."

I shot him a look of confused look.

"Wait, wha-" The candy then grew and exploded, consuming me in pink smoke. By the time the pink smoke disappeared the mystery ginger was nowhere to be found.

_'That has to be one of the strangest moments of my life.'_ I thought to myself. Shrugging my shoulders, I picked up the keys that had fallen onto the ground during the collision and headed inside to my humble abode.

Just around the corner, Loki had perched himself on a tree branch and observed the human as she walked into the building.

"Married to Thorsy huh," He mumbled to himself. "She seems like a fun person to play with." An unknowing grin spread across his lips.

"Loki!" Loki looked down to see Balder running down the street towards the tree where Loki had taken shelter.

"Loki, get down here! Yui invited us to dinner, and I don't want us to be late." Balder cried while motioning for his friend to climb down from the tree. With a roll of the eyes and a soft sigh Loki slid off the branch. He landed on his feet all crouched down close to the ground.

"I don't see why you like her so much... Don't you think she's boring?"

Ignoring the comment his friend made, Balder grabbed Loki's hand and began to head to their destination.

"Yui has helped us in many ways. I don't understand why you don't like her." He stated

Loki then yanked his hand away from Balder and crossed his arms behind his head. "It's not that I don't like her, it's just I don't see why you're so star struck by h-"

"I love her Loki, and you'll understand what love is one day my friend."

Loki laughed "You're kidding me right? I do understand what love is. I love you and Thorsy, isn't that enough?"

Balder sighed. "Yes, but that's not the love I'm talking about. When you truly love someone, you'll know. You'll never want to leave them, they'll always be on your mind, and every time they smile at you, every time they strike conversation with you, you'll always hold those moments near and dear to your heart."

Loki began to mumble. "Whatever, that will never happen to me. Having you and Thorsy is enough for me. I don't need anybody else."

With that Loki stomped off to Yui's place with Balder trailing not too far behind him.

The next day, I woke to an overly excited alarm clock just dancing away on my shelf. I raised my hand and clicked the snooze button on the contraption.

"Ava, breakfast is ready." Sang my mother from the kitchen.

I began to moan and grumble as I crept out from under the warm safety of my covers and onto the floor.

"Ugh, why can't I just stay home?" I mumbled to myself.

My door creaked open to reveal my mother dressed to the nine, looking down at me.

"Ava, what are you doing on the floor?"

"I'm trying to decide whether or not to disobey the law and just skip school like how the rebels do in the movies."

Mom crossed her arms and pursed her lips, clearly not impressed.

"Ava, get up and take a shower. Change into your school uniform, eat breakfast and get your ass to school. Listen, no daughter of mine-"

"Will skip school, blah blah blah, you will not have your daughter make the same mistakes you did etc, etc. Mom I get your point, just give me a minute to wake up."

Taking in a deep breath, she turned and left in a gruff manner. I groggily turned over on my back and began looking around my room. Figuring that my mother would probably come marching into my room at any moment because she hasn't heard any running water, I decided it was probably a good choice to crawl over to my dresser, grab my uniform and go take a shower.

Twenty minutes passed and I had completed my morning tasks and was making my way to school. The normal walk down the street that I took every day was nothing new, nothing ever changed. Nothing ever hit me in the head, especially nothing brightly wrapped. So when it did happen I wasn't all to enthused, especially when the owner of the candy was that ginger, who was waving his hands around in the air. "Kitten!"

_'Oh God,'_ I thought. _'Great, now I have a stalker.'_

The mystery ginger ran up to me, just as I began to glare at him.

"Where ya going, Kitten?" Not amused at all, I gave him a _'What the hell do you want'_ look, after a few passing seconds of his facial expression not changing I sighed.

"I'm going to a public facility due to the fact that my government will throw my parents into jail if I don't attend." He crossed his arms behind his head. "Well, that sounds boring."

I scoffed "Y-yeah, you're telling me. Hey, you should tell me your name if we keep on running into each other."

He smiled "How about we play a game?"

I blinked "Umm...yeah, no. I got to get to school... So bye."

I turned and began to walk away, but when the red-haired man began to walk with me I stopped.

"Awww, come again Kitten. I was just going to suggest a guessing game."

I eyed him closely, "Do you go to my school? I don't think I've seen you on campus...but, that doesn't mean anything."

He began to chuckle. "No, actually I'm new to these parts and my friends seem to want to hang out with this girl, rather than moi."

I rolled my eyes and whispered. "I wonder why...But, seriously, what is your name?"

He looked around before grabbing my hand. "Come on, let's go."

I firmly planted my feet into the ground, so he couldn't drag me to some unknown place. "Dude, I'm not ditching with a person who has no name and taking the risk of my mother going to jail."

He smacked his lips and tugged my arm with great force "Come on, your mom won't go to jail and plus," He lowered his face so that his frosty eyes met my evergreen ones. "Wouldn't you like to go exploring for a day?"

I moved my head back. "Yeah, but that still doesn't answer my question about your na-"

"Give me a nickname. I like nicknames Kitten, and since ya have one. How 'bout you give me one." He said with a Cheshire Cat like grin.

I thought over the proposal and decided you know what, what the hell, let's take a risk. "Fine," I said. "On one condition."

"Oh," He teased "And what might that be."

"That you promise to help me with my fanfictions...Loki"

His eyes widened "Loki? Fanfictions?"

I nodded my head slightly excited. "Remember how I said Thor was my husband."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I love Norse mythology-"

"Mythology?"

"Ancient Religions, don't interrupt me again... Anyways, I love Norse Gods and I write stories, fanfictions, about Thor and I being married. Also, you seem like a trouble-maker...similar to the Norse God of Fire, Loki. Plus, that red hair gives me more reason to call you Loki, so your nickname shall be Loki." He then nodded his head, took a deep breath in, and laughed.

"Well, ok. I get it. Fine."

He smiled and took my hand in which he still had in his grasp and wrapped his pinky around mine and shook. "It's a deal!"

Thanks for reading! Please review, it helps out a lot.

-WorldPeaceMan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We both looked at each other, waiting for someone to suggest something. Loki crossed his arms behind his head and yawned.

"So Kitten, do you know of any places we can hit up for some fun?"

I began to ponder about all the fun places we had in town...Honestly, I couldn't think of anything.

"Well," I muttered. "We could go hang at the smoothie shack downtown."

He sighed and began to look around. Taking my hand he led the way to...well, who knows.

"Let's go this way Necko-chan." He sang.

Walking with him was a unique experience, and when I mean unique there is nothing else like it. We walked for what seemed to be hours through town with Loki's complaints and all, when in reality we had only been walking for close to twenty minutes.

Twenty very long, long, minutes.

"My calf's are on fire Kitten." Loki whined.

I sighed and shot him a,_ 'what do you want me to do about it'_, face. Loki reminded me of a child the instant he ran me over, but now he was becoming an annoying little brat. He would dramatically drag his legs through the streets, but when he saw something just a little interesting he would run over to it. As soon as it got boring he was back to complaining.

"Kitten, I'm tired. Lets rest."

"So much for being a rebel, going out and doing something with my life..." I mumbled to myself earning a Loki lecture, on how I would be probably stuck in some stupid boring class just doodling my little heart away if it wasn't for him.

_'Fire head does have a point.'_ I thought to myself.

Loki spotted a bench next to a local park and took a seat, using his sleeve to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Ah, Kitten I'm tired." He whined.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to my wimpy new friend.

"You just said that, and how can you be tired. We did nothing but walk through town." I stated annoyed.

His eyes darted over to me. "Well, mayb- What are you doing?" He asked while he watched me remove my laptop from my _'Whose your God of Thunder'_bag.

I opened my magical notebook and typed my password to gain access to my handheld mechanical machine.

"Well, Loki I'm going to ask Google what exciting places this town has to offer." Loki leaned over and pointed to my wallpaper.

"Who's that?"

My eyes widened and I gasped. _'The nerve of this guy!'_ I thought to myself.

"Loki, that's Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston, A.K.A Thor and Loki, A.K.A the actors who are part of portraying my husband's and I's life story." He rolled his eyes.

"Thorsy looks nothing like that. And neither does Loki."

"I know Thor looks nothing like that. Geez, you act like I don't know my own husband."

"Why do you like Thor so much anyways? Personally, Loki sounds much more appealing." He chimed. I started laughing and he looked at me as if he was offended.

Loki then jumped up to his feet and slammed my laptop shut, just before doing the unthinkable. Loki snatched my computer from my lap and ran.

I got to my feet and whipped my bookbag over my shoulder.

"Hey, give that back to me!" I yelled, Loki turned his head and stuck out his tongue.

"If you want it badly then come and catch me Kitten~" He teased.

"What happened to you being 'tired'?!" I shouted.

So off we went, like cat and mouse, running through the streets like children. Across bridges, through the city's canals, weaving in and out of the local produce stands, angering the local shop keepers. Making a complete circle we made our way back to the park, when to my luck I happened to trip over a large tree root, thus landing square on my face.

"Kitten!" Loki ran over to me and took a seat Indian style next to me with my laptop in his lap.

Tilting his head slightly, he looked down at me and asked. "So...Are you going to get up?"

I rolled over onto my back and looked up at him out of breath. "Just give me a mome-"

"Loki-Loki." Both Loki and I turned to see a huge crowd of men walking towards us.

In all my inhaling and exhaling I was confused.

"Did they call you Loki? And why didn't you tell me you were in a gang?" I asked, his eyes widened before he muttered. "Ah no, Kitten, they called me Mikey-Mikey and no, I'm not in a gang." I squinted my eyes at his gaze and mouthed the word _'liar'_ when a boy with short blonde hair and green eyes came over and greeted me with a smile.

"Who's this L-"

"This is my friend, um..." Loki then awkwardly nudged me to say my name. I sat up and turned to the blonde haired ball of sunshine and extended my arm outward for a handshake.

"My name is Tye, Ava Tye. But nowadays I go by the name Kitten."

Loki then started to buckle over, snickering hysterically. I gritted my teeth and snapped. "What is so funny!? You're the smartass who gave me the nickname!"

Loki smiled and pursed his lips "Yeah, but I never thought you would of used it." He teased just as a hand captured my face and before I knew it I was greeted by the blonde's lips.

Loki and the other's eyes widened while a frantic man came over and pulled the blond away from me.

"Apollon, you can't greet people like that here." Whispered a man with wine colored hair.

Apollon blinked and whispered back. "Why not? I was just saying hi..."

The man who had pulled this Apollon off me had darker red hair than Loki's. He sighed and turned to see some sort of demonic aura begining to illuminate itself from me.

_'No...'_

_'Hell no...'_

_'My lips belonged to THOR!'_ I thought as I began to construct a plan to get back at him.

Apollon put his hand on my shoulder and said apologetically. "I'm sorry Kit-Kit; I was just greeting you..."

A growl rose in my throat. "How dare you..."

Apollon began to panic as a blue haired man approached me. "Tch, get over yourself. He said he was sorry."

All my anger dissipated suddenly as I stared at the guy dumb founded.

"He kissed me!"

"So what?!" Snapped the blunette.

Just as I was about to snap back at the blue haired man, Loki stepped in front of me and said. "Sorry about Kitten, she just upset because she's-" He turned and looked at me and then over to the blue hair and golden eye man. "In a relationship."

I about jumped out of my skin. Did he just really acknowledge my relationship with Thor? A smile crept onto my face and Loki cocked one of his eyebrows. "Are you ok?" I nodded. "You did it."

"Did what?"

"Acknowledged the love that Thor and I share!"

That's when a wave of silence engulfed the group of people. Then a man with lavender colored hair spoke up.

"As in Thor Megingjard?"

Eyes then shifted over to a certain golden eyed man. Ava seeing this then asked.

"Why are you guys looking at him? And last time I recalled Thor doesn't have a last name..."

The golden eyed man stepped forward and took my hand in his and stated. "I am Thor Megingjard, God of Thunder."

My eyes widened and I began to nervously laugh. "What?! Don't pull my leg; Thor is in Asgard with Balder..." I turned and noticed a man with long blonde hair and sea blue eyes widened "...and Loki."

Loki chuckled, grabbed my hand, and whispered in my ear

"Ava, we should probably talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

All I could do was laugh.

There was no way on god's green earth or in the royal court of Asgard that Thor; my Thor, was here.

I shifted my weight nervously from one foot to the other, while Loki explained what could be a possible reality. Despite my interest the top I began to find myself drifting into my own lala land. Where unicorns pooped rainbows and butterflies roared like tigers.

_'So, if Thor is really here… _

_Then, is he here for me?_

_Wait, but who are these other guys?_

_And, what's with the unnatural hair color?_

_Wait, if they're really Gods then the distinct hair color is kind of important. _

_But, aren't they supposed to have old looking outfits like togas' and such?_

_Well-'_

Suddenly, I saw black painted finger nails appear infant of my face. And then, they began to snap.**.**

"Kitten, come back to me. Did you understand any of what I just said?" My gaze shifted over to his before I blinked.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out. All I remember you saying was...Well, nothing. I just remember seeing your lips moving in my peripheral vision." Blunt and honest was the best way to go.

Loki scoffed at me while rolled his icy blue orbs. I turned to face the "possible Thor" and felt my cheeks heat up...just a little.

There he stood about six feet tall, forest green hair with a thunderbolt engraving on the side of his head, eyes that matched the color of lightning, and slightly tanned skin. He was beautiful, nothing like the marvel version of Thor nor the Norse myths. Theirs looked like wimps compared to this beautiful piece of work.

They claimed that Thor was a red-haired, and I was beyond positive he wasn't any soulless ginger like Loki. My eyes shifted to where Loki stood and then back to the chiseled face of Thor.

_'Thor and Loki…Hmmm'_

"So, are you really Thor?" My tone was blunt yet expressed my dyer need to know. I need answers, but the answer I really needed was whether or not this Thor was actually legit. It was only then that I noticed his golden eyes light up and a chuckled escaped his lips.

"I am."

"Oh really?" Thor nodded his head.

"Well, then answer me this."

"Yes?"

"Who is Balder?" Thor simply pointed to a blonde haired man with ocean blue eyes who greeted me with a nervous smile. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Ok... Well, who's Loki?"

"You know Loki. Why do you need to ask me who Loki is?" I had already felt my stupidity hitting me in the head for asking something like that. Of course he would point to the ginger they already called Loki in my presents.

"Well...I don't know...Prove it to me that your Thor!"

"No."

I gasped. "Why not!?"

I noticed Thor's eyes began searching for some sort of escape. That's when Thor lifted a single finger and pointed it towards my bag. "Who's your God of Thunder?" He asked slightly amused.

I felt my face turn as red as a cherry. _'Did he just ask me that?! _Oh my goodie goodness this is just like the fanfiction I wrote about last summer where Thor and I left town to enjoy our summer vacation at an adorable bed and breakfast, OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!'

Butterflies began to flutter in my stomach, thus sending myself in a 'fan girl' coma.

_'This is a dream, it has to be a dream! Maybe I'm having some sort of irrational fantasy or for some reason I pissed off a physic and they're taking out some weird psychological evil brain waves techonol-'_

A sudden pressure was being applied onto my face, snapping me out of the distant corridors of my mind. And, of course it just so happened that Loki was poking my cheeks, childishly trying to get my attention.

"Kitten, my look how red your face is~" He teased. I was barely able to catch I but there on Thor's face was a tiny smile.

The realization hit me dead smack in the face.

The thunderbolt engraving, his somewhat rigid persona, the way he exchanged glances with Loki and Balder. This. Man. Was. Indeed. **My Thor.** I glanced back at his smiling face and notice my breath began to shorten.

My Thor had come home.

My Thor has not only came home but he was also smiling at me.

**SMILING AT ME.**

The world around me began closing in, and then everything went black.

**Loki's Pov:**

I grabbed her, wrapping one arm around her waist before leaning her body slightly against mine to keep her from falling on her face. I laughed ."Aww look Thorsy, you made Kitten faint~"

"Is Kit-Kit going to be ok?" Asked a very concerned Apollon.

I nodded my head. "Yes, Kitten should be waking up soon."

"Loki Laetevitan, please explain what is going on here." Demanded Balder, Seeing the frustration in Balder's face I sighed.

"Well, you see I ran into Ava yesterday and decided that she would be fun to play with."

Tsukuyomi stepped forward taking his notebook out from the inside of his jacket. "According to the regulations set by Zeus, it says that the only human we are allowed to interact with is Yui Kusanagi."

_'It's that stupid notebook again.'_ I thought to myself

"So? Zeusy can't tell me what I can or can't do."

Takeru stepped forward and said. "Onee has a point, we shouldn't be messing around with these humans."

"Then, what should we do Mr. Rules and Regulations?" I scoffed.

Apollon jumped in between Takeru and I and suggested that we take Ava with us to Yui's house.

Everyone agreed with this plan, well expect for me.

"Why? First, you nag at me for getting Ava involved and now you want her to meet Yui? Wouldn't that just get Kitten more involved?"

Dionysus, or also known as the wine master, sighed. "Loki has a point you guys. What do you think we should do Uncle?"

Hades took a few moments to ponder on the idea before siding with his happy go lucky nephew.

Now I was annoyed.

These guys weren't even supposed to meet Ava, I mean eventually I might've introduced her to Thorsy,, but still her meeting a large group of Gods is a lot to take in. The group began to leave the park. Thor picked up Ava's bag and laptop leaving Ava in my care. I sighed and threw her over my shoulder and joined my 'gang'.

I chuckled to myself and looked over my shoulder to see my golden haired friend.

_'I guess I do have gang Kitten.'_

As we walked deeper and deeper into the city I began to get very bored.

I looked over to Thor and then back to kitten and smiled.

'_Oh this is going to be fun~_' I sang quietly to myself.

"Hey Thorsy! Can you come here for a sec?" I shouted out to my fellow god. He paused and turned so he was facing my direction.

"Yes?"

I removed Ava from my shoulder and placed her gently onto the ground.

"Thorsy, do you mind if we switch. Because, I'm getting tired of carrying Ava, I would rather carry the book bag and the large square."

He then made his way over to me and gave me Ava's stuff. He bent down and took Kitten bridal style in his arms.

_'Hmm, something feels off about that picture. O'l well.'_

I plastered a large cheshire smile onto my face as I dug my hang into my coat pocket and tossed my 'oh so wonderful~' candy bombs at Thor and Kitten.

"Play nice with my Kitten and don't forget to be back at Yui's place by seven~" I sang.

Thor's eyes widened and before he could open his mouth to say something both Ava and Thor were engulfed in a large cloud of pastel pink.

'_Heh Heh, Ava will thank me later for this.'_

**Ava's Pov**

The gross smell of artificial smoke entered my nostrils forcing me into a coughing frenzy. Opening my eyes I watched as pink mist that surrounded me slowly dissipate.

"Man, I have this feeling that this has happened before. But when…"

"Ava." I looked up to find golden eyes staring down at me.

"T-TT-Thor?"

**Thor's Pov**

I observed as Ava's cheeks began to be tainted with a vibrant pink color.

"T-TT-Thor?" She muttered. I made a uhm sound before asking if she was alright.

She nodded her head vigorously in response. After a few minutes she began to squirm in my arms, so I allowed her to be put down.

Her eyes began to examine the area that we had been left in.

'_Loki… I will have to talk to him about this later.' _I thought to myself.

I felt a slight touch on my shoulder and saw that Ava was poking me to retrieve my attention.

"Umm, Thor…Where is Loki and the others."

"It seems they left us."

Her whole skin tone paled and I noticed a slight difference in her breathing pattern. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Thor do you know where we are?" I shook my head. And then it dawned on me.

'_Loki..._'

"Ava, I believe that we appear to be lost." I grimaced.

"No! We cannot be lost! There is absolutely no way that we will be spending our first 'one on one' time together wandering the whereabouts of this city just to try and find that damn Fire God." Ava sneered.

I chuckled and placed my hand on her head.

"Do not worry Ava, Loki plays games like this all the time. I will lead us back to Yui's house."

A smile made its way to Ava's lips, her green eyes practically glowing with happiness…until about five seconds later her face converted into a scowl.

"Yui? Wait…is that the girl that Loki was telling me about how all you guys…" I raised an eyebrow. 'How all of us what?'

"Loki told you about Yui?"

"Never mind. We should probably find our way to…Yui's house." She mumbled. I sighed and took her hand in mine and began to walk.

'_Yui lives north towards the sun._'

As we walked I glanced down at Ava here and there. She seemed different know that we where alone and I wasn't distracted by Balder and Loki.

She was indeed quite beautiful, for a human. In Asgard the only blonde I knew was Balder, most of the woman were brunettes. Her emerald eyes where a new trait to me. Apollon had bright green eyes in his human form, but Ava's were different. Her beauty was quite refreshing and new. Not only that but she seems to get along with Loki.

'_Actually, come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen Loki hang out with a woman on his own accord.'_

"Thor!"

Both Ava and I turned to find Yui waving a hand at us while the other clutched onto a bag of groceries.

Ava leaned over to me and whispered "Is that Yui?" I knobbed my head in response.

Ava let out a sigh "Damn…She's pretty."

"But so are you." Her head snapped towards me and I intensely watched as her face turned to a deep shade of pink, and when our eyes locked I believe it turned a few shades darker.

I smiled and offered my hand. "Come, Let me introduce you to her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yui, the girl with the strange lavender colored hair, eye's widened. "Ms. Tye, what are doing here?"

I eyed her suspiciously before asking. "You know my name?" Yui nodded her head. "Yes, you are Ava Tye. We are in the same class, I've just been sick lately so I haven't been able to attend school… You really don't know me?"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Listen, don't take it to heart but when I'm at school I kind of zone everybody out." Yui shrug her shoulders as Thor took the grocery bag from her hands. "Don't worry about it Ms. Tye, we know each other now." I shook my head. "Please call me Ava, Ms. Tye is my mo-"

"AVA MARIE TYE!"

Simultaneously, all three of us snapped our heads towards the direction of the sinister voice. And, sure enough, there was my mother's silhouette marching its way over to us. Inwardly I was feeling a mix of emotions; excitement, due to the fact that I actually felt like I was being a rebel, and of course the emotion of fear…knowing that if my mother and I met face to face in the next twenty-four hours she was surely going to skin me alive and then sell my bones and organs on the black market.

So, to escape that _'certain to be future'_, I decided to grab the sleeves of Thor and Yui urging them to pick up their feet and follow me to a destination that was nowhere near my mother.

That's when I notice the woman lean down to remove her heels, distracted by this I stopped midway and watched like an idiot.

'_I wonder if she is really going to run after me._'

Then out of nowhere, a hand wrapped itself around my shoulder and hoisted me up in a bridal style like position with a plastic grocery bag grazing at my inner thighs. A subtle baritone that could move the mountains with a simply mumbled.

"You're falling behind. Let's go."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Loki's POV**

It's been a couple of hours since I left Thorsy and Kitten...in complete honesty I wish I hadn't have left them. I sighed and scanned over my company. Apollon and Balder were trying to convince everybody to throw a_ 'surprise party'_ for Yui when she came back from wherever she had to be.

Dionysus was off in the temple garden tending to some type of fruit plant. Hades was cowering in the corner talking about how inviting him to a party would be a bad idea since he bring nothing but misery. While Tsukuyomi and Takeru were tag teaming in the kitchen, making tea and some type of treat for Yui.

_'I don't understand! Why do we need to throw Yui a party?! Sometimes I wonder about these morons.'_

"Loki-Loki! It's been decided were going to surprise Fairy with a party! Help us set up!" I gritted my teeth and growled in annoyance. "Actually, I'm going to go and try to find Kitten."

Balder than stepped forward and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Just Kitten?" My eyes widened and I feel a slight pink color tint my cheeks. 'N-NN-No, I meant to say Thorsy! Just shut up!"

_'I really need to leave this place_.'

I headed for the door ignoring the teasing comments from Balder and left to find Kitten… and Thor.

**Ava's POV**

Five minutes rushed past us before we came to a sudden halt. Sadly, Thor released me from the safety of his arms, which where really muscular. As soon as he was sure I was safely planted on the ground he turned to Yui and asked directions or something similar to it.

_'He smells really great. I wonder what cologne he uses._' I thought to myself. Closing my eyes I leaned slightly forward towards him, sniffing him. _'He has an amber like smell. Not bad, not bad at all.'_

"What are you doing Kitten?"

I broke out of my trance and turned to face the agitated ginger who was walking towards us, but his eyes where intently trained on me and me alone.

Yui stepped forward and stated. "L-Loki, why did you leave Ava and Th-?" Loki brushed passed her shoulder and crossed his arms, taking a pouting stance in front of me.

"What took you guys so long?" He whined. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?! You left Thor and I all alone in this city! We were lost, do you understand Loki, L-O-S-T! And who do we have to thank for that? You, ya dumbass!" I was seething in anger and when all _he _did was frown I about totally lost it.

"How is it that I've been here for about two weeks and I know my way through this city better than you? Shouldn't you be the one showing me around?" He snarled in my face.

Ok, now that sent me flying over the cliff. I felt as if my anger was a ticking bomb inside of me and the amount of time it had left until it exploded was my patience.

"You know what Loki! Some of us aren't blessed with the natural ability of having a good sense of direction!"

'_Tick-tick-tick'_

Loki just rolled his eyes at the comment.

So, I felt a low growl began to gabble in my diaphragm.

'_Tick-tick-tick'_

"You know what since you clearly know where everything is, why don't you lead Thor and Yui back home?!"

"Tch, Kitten. Just calm down. Look, _I'm so sorry, _that I left Thor and you alone. Together. Why don't we just put this little game behind-"

'_Tick-tick_'

My eyes darted in his direction, I had kept looking away from the ginger to try and get a hand on my anger. It felt as if the deepest depths of my soul was on fire, burning with an intense urge to destroy the source of my fiery.

"You really think this is just a game?" I spat, through clenched teeth. He nodded his head and went to grab my hand. "Listen I brought your stuff to Yui's house. Let's just head back alright?"

'_Tick'_

I smacked his hand away.

"You know what. Actually, I'll get my stuff later. Listen it's been a really long day and no offenses…but, I just need to go take a walk…to blow off some steam." With that said, I began walking away from the red head.

**Loki's Pov**

'_What the_?'

I went to go follow her when Thorsy took a step in front of me. "Ava needs some space Loki." I shot him a confused stare.

"Why would she need space?! Hell, why is she so upset with me? Actually she should be thanking me for leaving her in your care." Thor sighed. "Loki, she may think of me as a love interest, but she trusts you." I raised an eyebrow

"Your point being?"

"Talk to her tomorrow. Surely the problem will be dwindled by tomorrow." Yui then came to us and told us we needed to get home because she had bought cold items and they needed to go into the refrigerator right away. Sighing, I followed her, Thorsy at my side. I tired to concentrate on tonights events but instead I kept on finding myself drawn back to Ava.

I never thought I would be so worried over a human girl before.

**Ava's Pov: Later that evening.**

After, retrieving a mango smoothie from the Smoothie Shack and returning home to receive a three hour long lecture from my mother I finally retired to my room for the night. Feeling a sudden urge to write out the event that had occurred during the day I began to look for my electrical notebook.

'_That's right, Loki has my laptop…_'

A sudden subtle knocking sound made my body jerk. Puzzled by this I sauntered over to my window to find Loki sitting in my tree throwing pieces of candy at my windows frame. I opened the window and leaned my head out of the opening.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. He smiled and whipped my book bag over his shoulder. "I figured you may have wanted this." He whispered. I laughed inwardly to myself.

'_Oh, Loki.'_

"Hey kitten." I shifted my gaze to meet his icy orbs. "Yes, Loki."

"I'm sorry." I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. I kind of over reacted…"

He chuckled. "Nah, you had the right too. Anyways, I was wondering if you still wanted me to help you out with those fanfictions of yours."

In that moment I felt like a little child, I nodded my head with a cheesy grin plastered on my face. "Absolutely! Come inside."

Loki then sprang from the tree, hoping onto the roof, and climbed his way into my room, through the open window.

He grinned and handed me my _'God of Thunder' _bag. "Man, kitten! Do I have some stories of Thor to tell you!"


End file.
